


Crèche K'liir

by liza011



Category: Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liza011/pseuds/liza011
Summary: [Contains spoilers for Baldur’s Gate 3 early access.](I was very interested in exploring Lae’zel’s backstory as well, so here is my version of it, based on what little we know from her dialogue in the game so far. I hope you will enjoy it. Also, if you like dragons, there will be dragons in this story. I’m not going to miss out on this amazing opportunity to put dragons into my work.)Training on K'liir was demanding, strict and harsh, just like on any other crèche. Lae’zel wiped the blood from her blade and regarded her fallen cousin with a mix of disgust and resentment.“A fine, clean strike,” her varsh, caretaker, praised.“He betrayed Vlaakith and deserved nothing less.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Crèche K'liir

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that I am taking extreme creative liberties with this work. Most of the needed information on Crèche K’liir, Githyanki and red dragons was pulled from the [forgotten realms](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page) wiki. (I’m not a D&D player so my knowledge of the lore is absolutely non-existent. I am very sorry about that. I hope the wiki and the information I found searching on google is accurate.)
> 
> This work will likely only contain a few short chapters, so be warned.

Training on K'liir was demanding, strict and harsh, just like on any other crèche. Lae’zel wiped the blood from her blade and regarded her fallen cousin with a mix of disgust and resentment.

“A fine, clean strike,” her varsh, caretaker, praised.

“He betrayed Vlaakith and deserved nothing less.”

“You did well today, Lae’zel.” She pointed at her cousin. “As per protocol, strip him, bring his weapon and armor back to be stored and feed him to one of the dragons. Report back to me tomorrow morning as usual.”

Lae’zel gave a salute and watched her varsh leave. She kneeled next to her cousin. “You fool. I told you it would end in death.” It annoyed her that he had not listened. She had cared for him in her own way, even if it hadn’t always shown. His death, by her hand no less, had a bitter aftertaste.

Blood stained his neck and had spilled onto his breastplate. It would be cleaned and given to a new recruit, no doubt. She began to remove his armor, then his clothes, picked up his sword and made her way to the armory.

K’liir was an asteroid in the cluster of the Tears of Selûne that followed Toril’s moon, Selûne, in its orbit around the planet. The rocky body had been hollowed out, great caverns were interconnected by tunnels lit with magical light. There were a lot of them.

Opening the door made from white crystal, she entered and went over to the blacksmith. He was an old gith. He had been here for as long as she could remember and she wondered if he would be returning to the Astral Plane, or if he would choose to die here.

“My varsh has ordered me to return my cousin's armor,” she told him, still bitter.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” the blacksmith spoke, taking the breastplate, gloves and boots from her.

“Traitors shall not be mourned.”

He sighed. “But family should. No matter, what’s done is done.”

She handed over his blade and firmly stated, “It makes no difference if he was family or not.”

“I beg to differ, but if it lets you sleep at night, that’s fine.”

She knew he meant well, but in her eyes age had softened him. It was not a trait she thought of as appealing. “I will leave you to your work.” Without awaiting an answer, she turned on her heels and left.

Getting the body she delivered it to Ezrax, who had made a cavern near the training grounds his home.

She entered the dragon’s lair and a wave of heat hit her. During her training, they had made her stay in here for prolonged periods of time to suffer the effects of exhaustion it caused. They took effect after about an hour and worsened with each that passed.

Ezrax was lying opposite the door and opened its large yellow eyes when she approached. “Greetings.”

“Greetings, Ezrax. I brought you a meal.” She put down her cousin before taking a few steps back.

“Another one? That’s the third this week.” The red dragon got to his feet, swooped up the dead gith and swallowed him whole.

“Well, this one didn’t fall in battle like the others. He was executed.”

Ezrax fixed his gaze on her and lowered his head. His hot breath smelled of sulfur. “You are clearly upset. Sit with me for a while and we can talk.”

Lae’zel did not discuss her feelings with her varsh nor the other trainees, instead she had at one point begun to turn to the dragons for that, because they would not judge her for it.


End file.
